Otro Día Que Va
by wolfpriestess
Summary: Here are no demons. Our heroes will live their life like humans. Oh, and by the way it’s Kurama x Botan!


Hi! It's me again. I know I still hadn't written a new chapter at "A lonely wolf", but the idea of this new story just popped in my head and I couldn't ignore it. Anyway here's another story. Here are no demons. Our heroes will live their life like humans. Oh, and by the way it's Kurama x Botan! Yay! They rule!

And please, when you review answer a question of mine. Do you want me to write about Botan having smth to do with wolves and wolf demons? Cuz I like this idea and I like wolves. And Botan being my favorite female character, I wanted her to have a connection with this. Please tell.

* * *

**Information**

**Name:** Okawari Botan

**Nickname: **silver-wolf, wolf-girl, ookami

**Gender:** Female

**Origin:** Japan

**Description: **longsilver-blue hair, amethyst eyes or violet eyes, gentle, caring, smart

**Age: **16

**Family:** Older brother

**Best friends:** Keiko and her childhood friends: Karan and Caleb.

**Interests: **singing, art, and a little bit fighting

**Name:** Minamino Shuichi (but in his group he was named Youko Kurama)

**Nickname: **fox-boy, kitsune

**Gender: **Male

**Origin:** Japan

**Description: **longblood-red hair, emerald eyes, polite, smart

**Age: **16-17

**Family:** Mother, stepfather, stepbrother

**Best friends: **Hiei, Kuronue, Yusuke, Kuwabara

**Interests: **plants, Botany, fights, reading books

**Name: **Okawari Eyes (He's from Spiral. He's the only person who'd I thought could be Botan's brother)

**Nickname: **Angelic hands

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **silver-blue hair, blue eyes

**Age: **18

**Family: **Little sister

**Best friends:** Kanone, Kosuke

**Interests: **Piano, reading, fighting

**Name:** Fujisawa Kuronue

**Nickname: **bat, black-raven

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **USA

**Description: **indigo-blue eyes, long black hair pulled in a low ponytail, funny, don't-care-what-others-say attitude

**Age: **16-17

**Family: **Mother, father

**Best friends: **Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma

**Interests: **Fighting, computer, games

**Name: **Jaganshi Hiei

**Nickname: **black-shadow, shrimp, shorty (by Kuwabara), flames

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **crimson eyes, black spiky hair, very fast, sarcastic

**Age: **16-17

**Family: **Mother, sister

**Best friends: **Kurama, Kuronue

**Interests: **Kicking ass, sleeping in a tree

**Name: **Jaganshi Yukina

**Nickname: **Ice-maiden

**Gender:** Female

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **turquoise blue hair, crimson eyes, cute, gentle, naive, caring

**Age: **15-16

**Family: **older brother, mother

**Best friends: **Keiko, Shizuru, Botan

**Interests: **loves animals, reading, school

**Name: **Urameshi Yusuke

**Nickname: **detective (by Hiei), dimwit and slacker (to Genkai)

**Gender: **male

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **black hair (with a slight green tinge due to hair gel), dark brown eyes, sometimes stupid, silly, funny

**Age: **16

**Family: **mother

**Best friends: **Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Kuronue, Botan, Koenma

**Interests: **Kicking asses, pranks, skipping school, get in trouble, laugh at teachers

**Name: **Yukimura Keiko

**Nickname:** none

**Gender: **female

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **Brown hair, brown eyes, smart

**Age: **16

**Family: **Mother, father

**Best friends: **Botan, Yukina, Shizuru

**Interests: **slapping Yusuke, reading books, going to school

**Name: **Kuwabara Kazuma

**Nickname: **Baka, idiot, orange-top, moron (all by Hiei)

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **orange hair, brown eyes, clown, short-tempered, moron, love-sick puppy

**Age: **16

**Family: **his older sister

**Best friends: **Yusuke, Kurama, Kuronue, Koenma

**Interests: **Kicking ass, loving Yukina

**Name:** Kuwabara Shizuru

**Nickname: **none

**Gender: **Female

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **Brown hair, brown eyes, strong, smart

**Age: **20

**Family: **younger brother, husband

**Best friends: **Keiko, Yukina, Genkai and soon Botan

**Interests: **kicks ass, reading, smoking

**Name: **just Genkai

**Nickname: **Granny (by Yusuke)

**Gender: **Female

**Origin: **Japan

**Description: **Gray-pink hair, brown eyes, kicks but, wise, short-tempered

**Age: **+70

**Family: **none

**Best friends:**?

**Interests: **teaching Yusuke or more likely, tormenting him

* * *

It was summer. The weather was beautiful and outside was not hot, but warm. Nice days of summer, even if these days were the last. The summer was ending and school will start in two weeks. Kids were still playing outside, adults were enjoying their free time (If they had) and families were spending their time together. Well, not all the families. There were exceptions. 

In a café were sitting at a table outside, six teenagers. Two girls and five boys were chatting. The first girl was Yukimura Keiko, a pretty girl with short- not too short chocolate-like hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt and a blue shirt with a flower in the middle. The second one was sitting at her left. Her name was Jaganshi Yukina and she had aqua-like hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a light green sundress. She was a bit shorter than Keiko, but still both girls were very pretty. At Keiko's right was sitting a boy. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a white shirt and a jeans jacket. He had black hair that had gel in it and had dark brown eyes. His name was Urameshi Yusuke. He was known in town as being a street fighter and a troublemaker, deliqwient. Yusuke was also Keiko's boyfriend. Next to him was sitting a handsome young man, with red locks and rich emerald eyes. His name was Minamino Shuichi, but his friends and even parents named him Youko Kurama. This name was his grandfather's name, so that's why his mother called him like that at home and another reason was not to mistake his name with his stepbrother's name, who by coincidence was also Shuichi. Kurama was well built and had a _perfect_ personality. He was well known in their school as the top student and as being the most polite and gorgeous guy. Hell, all girls had a crush on him sooner or later. But the truth is that he never liked a girl in a romantic way. Now, sitting outside and talking with his friends, he was wearing a leather jacket, a red shirt and black jeans. Another guy was sitting near Yukina. His name was Jaganshi Hiei. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green sweatshirt. He looked bored to death. Next to him was sitting Fujisawa Kuronue, a handsome man, not like Kurama, but hey! Give him credit! If 75 of female body had a crush on Kurama, the other 25 were in love with Kuronue. He was dressed in black. Black shirt and black pants. And the last boy was the orange-top, Kuwabara. He was a nice and funny guy, but could be a stupid and naive sometimes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a brown shirt and jeans. HE was gazing with puppy eyes at the love of his life, Yukina, who in response gave him her usual gentle smile. Hiei had flames in his eyes from the scene and was about to kill the moron if Keiko wouldn't break the conversation with her announcement.

"Would you guys like to come with me at the airport to meet someone?" this simple question made everyone shut up and all the attention was directed at Keiko. Yusuke's eye twitched a little at a thought.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked at calmly as he could. Keiko looked at her boyfriend with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's a girl. A friend of mine. She will arrive tomorrow at 3 o'clock." She said with a soft voice and Yusuke gave a sigh. _'At least it's not a boy'_ he thought. Keiko was a pretty girl and she could be taken if he would let her slip away. He loved her more than life itself and would give anything for her, so was Keiko. Yusuke meant the world to her, even if he did stupid things.

"And who is she?" asked Kuronue getting interested in the conversation.

"I met her when I was in USA. We stayed at her parent's hotel. They owned the "Ecomoda" hotel." This simple information made everyone gasp in surprise.

"You mean that famous hotel line that's in every country?" asked in awe Kuwabara.

"Yes, the same one" answered Keiko all the while grinning at her friends. All were looking at her with wide eyes and very surprised, except for Kurama. He was much more serious for this kind of stuff.

"Now I remember, you said you met a girl six years ago when you came from your trip there. Never knew it was the daughter of those people" commented Yusuke. True, Keiko told him everything in details after she came from her vacation. They were ten years old at that time. Keiko's parents owned a restaurant, a very big one indeed. The others weren't poor either. Yusuke's mom owns a dress shop and she had great success with it. Kuronue's parents were now in Africa. They had to make an operation to some kid. He had problems with his heart and they had to be there for a week. With this occasion Kuronue stayed at Genkai-baasan's house. His parents have big success with this type of things. Hiei's and Yukina's parents are working with Kurama's. They produce jewelries and find ancient things, after what they sell it. Kuwabara's sister was working as a businesswoman. But from all of them, the Minamino and Jaganshi families were the richest. But now were talking about Keiko's friend.

"And how do you know she'll come?" asked Kuwabara. At this Keiko frowned.

"We are typing to each other for six years now" she said. At this Yusuke blinked.

"How come you never told me about this?" he asked curious. Keiko groaned. She told him every time when she talked online.

"I told you Yusuke, you just forgot…"she whispered. Kuronue's eyes lighted for some reason and he smirked.

"And is she hot?" he asked with a curious voice. Kurama chuckled at his friend's attitude, while the girls looked at him wide-eyes. The other guys looked at Keiko for an answer. But she only smirked and said:

"You'll see"

* * *

The second day at the airport… 

"Ahhh! We've been sitting in this place for AGES!" complained the street fighter, Yusuke. He was bored to death since he came here. '_So many peoples and nobody worth to have his ass kicked' _he thought. He wanted to punch someone, to make trouble, BUT NO! He didn't have the right to do so! And all because he was in an airport. Keiko calmed him down with a slap in his face.

"Behave yourself! Were in a public place! And stop complaining, we arrived her only ten minutes ago!" she ordered him. She felt embarrassed by her boyfriend's manners. All the gang came to see Keiko's friend and only Yusuke was acting like a jerk. And so the two love-birds kept talking. Yukina was chatting with her brother and looking around. Kurama and Kuronue were sitting at a table watching the flight table. It was 2:57 o'clock. Then suddenly the announcer said that the plain nr. 0689 arrived. On that plain, according to Keiko, was the girl they had to meet.

"Oh! She's here!" said Keiko and went at the gate nr 0689. The passengers were coming and soon the place became more agglomerate. Keiko was still looking for her friend. The others gathered around her. Keiko still was searching, but couldn't find her anywhere. She looked with hopeful eyes, but couldn't se her. The others were looking as well.

"Maybe she won't come." Said Kuwabara. All were looking at Keiko who was atill looking, but then turned to them.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." she said with a soft voice and hopeful eyes. Yusuke was about to say something, but a voice interrupted him.

"Keiko?" asked a soft voice that was unfamiliar to the gang. All turned their attention to the owner of the voice and froze in their place. Wide-eyed and jaw-hanging they were looking at the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Keiko smiled at the girl and soon Yukina joined her. The boys were looking at her with amazement and surprise in their eyes, but most affected was Kurama. He never saw a girl as beautiful as her. Her locks had an unusual beautiful color, silver-blue. And her eyes so amazing that he wanted to be lost in them. They had an amethyst color. He was, for the first time in his life, speechless. It was like an angel felt from heaven. She only needed wings to be an angel.

Keiko neared the girl and hugged her, saying a name Kurama will never forget.

"It's good to see you again, Botan"

* * *

Nya! That's all! Please answer my question when you review. That's all! Oh, and I'll try to write the next chapter of "a lonely wolf" and this story as soon as possible. 

Ja na!


End file.
